


A Modest Proposal

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: Set a year after the events of Three Nights on Yavin 4.When Poe returns from a mission away from base, he comes bearing gifts.... and a question.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976626
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	A Modest Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm so excited to share this little look in life post the events of Three Nights on Yavin 4. This hits the prompts canon AU and found family just right. 
> 
> There is some smut here, so if it's not your thing skip from "I thought you were too tired for this" to "I'll take that as a yes."
> 
> Happy reading!

Rey set down the datapad, her eyes practically crossed thanks to the never ending lines of text she’d been scrolling for the last two hours. Line after line, page after page, it was enough to make a person go crazy.

It was one thing they never put on the recruitment posters: there was a whole hells of a lot of datawork involved in rebellion. Way more than she’d ever imagined. Wasn’t the point of rebelling to get away from the bureaucracy? Apparently, someone here missed that memo.

She sighed. Unfortunately, this was important work. They’d been at this makeshift base too long. It had been nearly a year since Starkiller base, and every day they stayed here on this no-name planet - supposedly a quick stop after D’Qar to regroup - they were tempting fate, just waiting for the First Order to finally discover them. So they needed to find a new one, a more permanent one, and with Rey’s mission to find Luke Skywalker over, Leia had asked her to lead the charge.

Hence the datawork. There were a lot of planets to go through.

Speaking of her former mission, she caught sight of him wandering through the command center in all his Jedi glory and immediately slouched in her chair so as not to be seen.

Turned out, Luke Skywalker had been quite the surprise. And not one of the good kinds.

They got on like oil and water. Old, acerbic, and more than a little mean, Luke had flat out refused to teach her after she found him on Ahch-To after a five-year search. Five years of her life and he didn’t say so much as a word to her when she handed him the lightsaber she’d rescued from his errant nephew. Threw it over his shoulder and walked away. Well, tried to walk away. Rey was a little too quick with the lightsaber to let that happen.

She’d spent the better part of a week trying to force him to train her (with Poe running interference) before finally giving up and dragging him by the ear to her ship and bringing him here. Let him be Leia’s problem. 

Only, now he was everyone’s problem, haunting the halls of the base like some monkish ghoul. And here, she’d thought the judgemental fish nuns on Ahch-To had been bad.

“General.”

Rey watched as Luke stared down one of the techs, the woman quickly finding anywhere else to be. He had that effect on people.

“ _ General _ .”

There were days when it felt like she couldn’t go two steps without him popping out from around a corner, that same disproving look on his face. 

“Rey!”

At the sound of her name, she turned, finding Leia Organa herself tapping her foot impatiently, arms crossed over her chest.

Right. Thanks to her completing the mission to find Luke, she was a general now. Maybe she should start answering to it. “Sorry. Still getting used to that promotion.”

Leia smiled, a wry twist of her mouth. “You know you can’t avoid him forever.”

“You wanna bet?”

Leia gave a throaty chuckle. “Listen, I’ll be the first to admit Luke is…” she trailed off, obviously unsure of how to finish that sentence. “Different than I expected. Changed. But with everything he’s been through, we could cut him some slack.”

Rey scoffed at that notion. Leia had been through more than most, certainly more than Luke Skywalker, and that hadn’t turned her into a bitter crusty old bitch. Ditto Finn. And Poe for that matter. In the back of her mind, she knew to count herself among that number, but Rey never had been good about acknowledging her own trauma. Or so Poe said.

They all had stories, like she’d once said to Poe. That didn’t mean they got a free pass. 

“He called me a fake Jedi.”

For a split second, Leia’s face showed her true feelings, a big yikes if Rey had ever seen one. But she quickly schooled her face and said, “The Poe thing?”

“Apparently I’m not up to Code.”

“He’ll come around,” she said, almost more to herself than to Rey. “Learn from his mistakes, I’m sure of it.”

What they didn’t say, what no one said around here, was what - or better, who - Luke’s biggest mistake was.

Ben Solo. Kylo Ren.

That knowledge haunted every conversation, every action of the woman in front of her.

Leia sighed, her face settling back into a soft smile. “But that isn’t why I came here. We just got confirmation that a certain scouting mission is about to land. Thought you might like to-”

But Rey wasn’t there to hear the rest of that sentence, taking off down the hall the second she heard the words “scouting mission.”

She made it to the main landing strip just as a familiar black and orange X-wing touched down. Waiting was the sweetest agony while the ship powered down, Rey practically vibrating out of her skin in anticipation. It felt like it took forever for the cockpit to open with a hiss, another eternity passing before his boots hit the ground.

Did she mention how much she loved a man in orange?

“Commander,” she said by way of greeting, Poe’s eyes latching on to her just across the hangar. He looked tired, face lined after days spent in the cockpit.

He took off the helmet, shaking out those lush curls once before inclining his head to her with a, “General.”

At that single word, she took off.

Poe, being Poe, was ready for her, opening his arms in enough time to accept both her and the kisses she showered him with with aplomb.

A wolf whistle from across the hangar brought them back to their senses.

Poe was smiling at her, one hand delicately brushing away a lock of hair that had escaped her buns. “I take it you missed me.”

“What gave you that clue?”

Poe laughed, his eyes crinkling in the most adorable way. “I thought we were supposed to be keeping a low profile because of you-know-who?” Even Poe knew better than to bring up Luke in front of her.

“I refuse to live my life according to Luke Skywalker’s sensibilities. If I want to kiss the man I love in full view of the entire Resistance, I’ll do it. And if it pisses off one crabby Jedi, then that’s just an added bonus.”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

She swatted at him playfully, eventually bringing his arm around her shoulders. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Not that I’m complaining, but don’t I have to debrief first?” he asked, letting himself be led toward the hangar doors. 

“No. Your commanding officer has a mission for you.”

Poe’s smile went wide, bristly face nuzzling against her cheek. “I like the sound of that.”

He’d been clean shaven when he left just less than a week ago, but just like that he had a full beard, whiskers enough to leave marks on her skin. She couldn’t wait.

But as they finally made it to their shared quarters and Rey brought her lips to his while the door closed behind them, Poe looked dead on his feet, the hours in hyperspace hitting him all at once. 

“Would you kill me if I said I just wanted to shower off those 20 hours in the cockpit and hold you while I fell asleep?”

She smiled, resting her forehead against his. “Of course not. You want some company?”

He shook his head. “I’ll be quick.”

With a final kiss to the tip of her nose, he dropped his bag at her feet and disappeared into the tiny attached ‘fresher.

Rey waited until the water turned on in the ‘fresher before starting her usual scavenger hunt through Poe’s bag. It had become a little game between them, Poe picking her up little trinkets or treats when he went off-planet and hiding them for her to find. 

She opened the first pocket and dug in, finding only a pair of used underwear. Ew. Tossing them toward the dirty clothes bin, she realized her fingers came away gritty. She sniffed the residue. Nothing.

Moving on.

The next pocket only contained his datapad and more of the grit. Rey swiped her hand through it and brought it to her face. 

It was nearly translucent in the light, tiny crystals that were decidedly not sand. She sniffed it again, finding it just as scentless as earlier before bringing one finger to her mouth. Rey spat as soon as it hit her tongue.

“Why is your bag full of salt?” she called out, never pausing in her exploration. Another pocket, another empty hand.

“It was a mineral planet they sent us to,” he answered. Rey could hear the water cascading off his body as he rinsed his hair. “Something with a K? No, a C. Crait.” The name pinged as something familiar to her brain. She’d probably seen it on a list somewhere. Hells, maybe she even put it on a list. “The whole planet was covered in salt so thick it looked like snow.”

Rey shivered reflexively at the mention of her least favorite precipitation, memories of that mess on Starkiller Base rising to the surface. No, she did not like the snow one bit with it’s biting, burning cold and poor footing. She’d take rain any day, thank you very much.

“Gross,” she said by way of answer, moving on to the main compartment. “Anything usable?”

“Gods, no. All the tech was 20 years out of date 20 years ago. It did have a pretty sweet blast door, though. Definitely not enough of a draw to move the base there.”

She unpacked the rest of his things - the change of clothes, a leftover protein bar, the quadnocs - still coming up empty. Huh. He always got her something.

“You find it yet, nosy?”

She looked up to find Poe in only a towel, leaning against the door to the bathroom, arms crossed. Weird, she didn’t remember hearing the water shut off. But she certainly wasn’t about to complain about the view. 

Poe’s skin glistened in overheads, that gorgeous golden brown always looking like he’d just come out of the sun. His hair was soaked, dripping down his neck and over his shoulders. Small beads of water rested on that defined chest, growing heavy before sliding down over his stomach and disappearing into the towel. 

Realizing she’d been staring, Rey brought her eyes back up to his face, only to be met by Poe’s knowing smile. Busted.

“That was fast,” she said, a smile spreading across her face. When in doubt, distract. “Don’t skip the conditioner on my account. You know how I like those curls soft.”

Poe laughed. “Nice try.” He grabbed a second towel, running it through those dripping curls. “Did you check the front right pocket?”

She had, but it obviously wouldn’t hurt to look again, what with the giant hint just provided and all. It took all of two seconds for her fingers to hit something cool and smooth, a metal band of some sort. With a stone.

When she pulled it from the bag her jaw dropped. “Poe, what is this?”

It was a dumb question. She knew exactly what she was holding in her hand. A ring. An engagement ring, judging by the stone set into the plain silver band. It glinted in the light no matter which way she turned it, exactly what she would have picked for herself had she done the picking.

Heart racing, she looked up to find Poe on one knee in front of her.

“Rey,” he said, gently taking the ring from her fingers. “Just Rey.” Though he was smiling, his face crumpled, obviously holding back tears. “My Rey. From the moment I found you-”

Never one for patience, she interrupted with a resounding, “Yes!”

Poe laughed, tears falling into his beard. He brought one hand up to cup her cheek, Rey relishing the feel of each and every callous on that palm. “Can you let me finish? Just this once?”

She nodded vigorously, her own tears falling from the motion. Poe took a deep breath and went on.

“From the moment I found you, I knew things were gonna be different. That night, I wished on a falling star for something good to happen and then there you were, the answer to that prayer. 

“From that first moment you challenged me, pushed me, made me want to be a better man. One deserving of you. And I knew, even then, that you were my forever. 

“Rey, it would be the dream of a lifetime to make you my wife. So what do you say? How about we get you a last name?”

It was everything she’d never even let herself imagine, mainly because she never thought she’d be here, loved by a man who wanted to become her family. So she did what she always did in these situations. She got smart.

“Do I get to answer now?”

Poe gave her A Look. Gods, he must be spending way too much time with Leia these days.

“I mean, I don’t want to interrupt you again…”

He just shook his head with a smile. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging here.”

By way of answer, she jumped into his arms, practically tackling him with a kiss. When her tongue slid against his, it felt like everything right in the galaxy, like they had fulfilled some long forgotten promise.

They paused long enough for him to slide the ring home with a slightly shaking hand. Looking down, she realized it would go perfectly with his mother’s wedding band. 

She waited until it was secure on her hand before she pounced on him again, Poe managing to pick her up and carry her over to the bed with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Her lips found his instantly, Rey trying to convey every inch of her happiness through that one kiss. Somehow, she thought he knew. 

Laying her down on the mattress, he broke the kiss, leaning back to shower attention on her neck and chest.

“I thought you were too tired for this,” she managed to gasp out as his lips and tongue found the sensitive spot behind her ear, her hands burying themselves in his damp hair.

Poe paused in his ministrations long enough to gift her with a smirk. “I seem to have found my second wind.”

“Well, you won’t find any complaints here.” At that, she pulled him back down to her mouth, Poe making quick work of her uniform, each piece hitting the floor with a cheerful plop.

He pressed kisses onto her chest, between her breasts, finally taking one nipple into his mouth. His mouth was talented, always had been, and Rey’s head fell back into the pillow, letting the sensations wash over her. 

When he moved over to the other side, his hand dropped between them, teasing at her entrance while he brought her nipple to a peak. 

“Mmm,” he said, a satisfied little smile on his face. “Somebody’s ready for me.”

“Always.”

At that, Poe bent down to capture her lips with his, fingers becoming more intentional with each passing breath. Gods, he knew her body so well, every sigh, pant, and groan only making him more deliberate with his movements. Soon enough her head was arching back, hips pumping of their own accord trying to find any bit of friction.

“Come on,” he murmured, not pausing his ministrations for so much as a second, “let me see that pretty face when you come.”

Oh how she loved when her sweet, respectful Poe used his filthy mouth like that. So it was those words that pushed her over the edge, her body exploding in sensation for a second before she came back down to the planet’s surface.

She opened her eyes to find Poe very satisfied with himself indeed.

Though she should have been sated - Poe was no slouch in the orgasm department - it was like giving a single bite to a starving person. It only served to spark her appetite. To leave her wanting more.

She was done playing games and teasing and talking. She knew what she wanted and she intended to get it. So she didn’t mince words. “I want you inside me. Now.”

It was all too easy to get Poe naked, just a light tug of the towel around his hips and he was bared to her. His cock hung swollen and erect between his legs, and for a second she considered taking a taste, but the clock was ticking and Poe  _ had  _ been up for more than 20 hours. She didn’t know how much longer she’d get. Better to just stick with the main event.

And stick her he did, pushing in a second later with a final nod from her. Gods, it felt like coming home with him between her thighs, her body accepting his length like they’d been made for each other.

Who knew, maybe they had. There were thousands of planets across the galaxy she could have landed (not crashed, never crashed) on, but she ended up on Yavin with him. Leia (and Poe for that matter) liked to say that sometimes the Force had a plan. Rey tended to think that was a little on the nose, but perhaps they were on to something.

But Rey had much more pleasant things to worry about in that moment, like the feel of his lips on her neck and the friction as he pushed in once more. She let herself get lost in it, wrapping her legs around those thick hips of his, heels resting on the swell of his ass. 

She met him thrust for thrust, his pace specifically engineered to get them both off as quickly as possible. To that end, she brought a hand down between them, working herself in time with Poe’s hips. She could feel her release hovering just out of reach, her muscles flexing and releasing in sheer anticipation.

Above her, Poe’s movements became a little jerky, his hips starting to lose that steady rhythm. Sensing the end nearing, Rey redoubled her efforts on her clit while letting the other hand venture upward, burying her fingers in the thick, still-damp curls. His head was down, all his considerable skills focused on bringing her over the edge.

It worked, too, Rey finally coming with that burst of starlight, her entire body releasing in a moment of pure feeling. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized she screamed, probably loud enough to rattle the shelves next door (sorry, Finn), but she was too caught up in her own pleasure to care.

When she came back to herself, it was to Poe’s uneven breaths, sweat gathering on his forehead. She knew just the thing.

Yanking back his hair, she brought her lips to his, swallowing the helpless sounds as his hips stilled and he spilled into her.

With a final groan, Poe collapsed next to her on the bed, Rey working her way into his sweaty arms. So much for that shower.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he murmured into her skin, Rey’s answering laugh echoing through the small room. How she couldn’t wait to be done with this war and the bases and the tiny rooms with too thin walls. For her future with this man. 

All they had to do was fix the galaxy first. No big deal.

“Hey, what’s got you thinking so hard?” he asked, running a thumb over the spot she knew crinkled when something was on her mind. “That is a yes, right?”

She laughed at the consternation spreading across his features, bleeding the tension from her own face. “Yes, of course it’s a yes.” She ran a hand over the shoulder she’d healed for him, feeling the smoothness of the skin. Reminding her of what she was fighting for. Who she was fighting for. “I’m just tired. I want this life with you, but when will we see it? Not until we beat the First Order.” She paused, letting herself put words to that feeling that only haunted her late at night, when sleep was nothing but a distant memory. “If we beat the First Order.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa where is this coming from?” Poe shifted so he was looking at her full in the face. She couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “Rey, look at me.” Gently, he moved her chin until their eyes met. “We are going to win this. You and me? We’re going to have that future. We’re going to be a family. Because we’re going to crush the First Order. Together.”

When he pressed his forehead against hers, a small sob escaped her lips, her smile turning watery when she responded, “When did you get so wise?”

“Please, I’ve always been this wise. You just never listen to me.”

She whacked him playfully, Poe wrapping her tighter in his arms in response. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, letting the feel of his skin on her own ground her. 

“Anytime.” His lips grazed the top of her head. “Now, we sleep then celebrate. I fully plan on making everyone on this base jealous with our good news. What do you say, Rey Dameron?”

Oh, she liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
